The way things are
by TooShine
Summary: Koharu's dead. She stabbed herself. Abruptly, the girl burst into tears.
1. Enter the Players

High-school hell

Summary: Kagome, a gothic sadist transferres to a new school, Shikon High. It's just a normal school, right? Well that's what she thought…

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Inuyasha.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! I hope you like it, and please review to tell me what I should change and if you like it!

**CHAPTER ONE – ENTER THE PLAYERS**

Her shoulder – length black hair flew in the wind, falling in rivulets down her back. Her sapphire eyes flicked from right to left, coolly viewing everything around her. Her pale face contrasted greatly with the black makeup on her face. Her black top and her black mini skirt clearly stated a fact; she was a Goth. Her pale, long legs, enveloped by huge black boots, walked quickly and silently to the year advisor's office. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Finally reaching the office she desired, Kagome pushes through the doors, flung her bag onto a seat, then slumped down into the other. Bored, she stared around at the office, analysing every detail of it.

'Oh, you're the new student!'

Kagome's thoughts were broken by an elderly female voice. Looking up, a motherly-looking woman sat at the desk smiling at her.

Well, maybe that was an understatement. More like grand-motherly.

'Welcome, my name is Kaede. Welcome to the school, I will show you to your class now. Please follow me.'

Picking up her bag, Kagome walked silently behind the woman, her eyes once again flicking from right to left. She knew something was different about this school. The scent, the structure, just basically everything was different…

Opening the door to the classroom, Kagome was greeted by a large amount of noise. Kaede silenced the whole class just by holding up her hand.

'Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi.'

The class stared at the beautiful girl in awe, most of the guys wolf-whistled. Kagome responded this by glaring at them, at least until they shut up. The girls, on the other hand, shot death glares at her, for instantly attracting 100 interest of the male population. Especially for catching the eye of a certain male, sitting in the middle of the back row…

Kaede smiled. 'Is there anyone who would like to ask Kagome any questions?'

Immediately, many hands flew up in the air. Kaede pointed at one. 'Yes, Miroku?'

A handsome young man smirked, with purple eyes and black hair, which was tied up into a loose, low ponytail.

'Yeah? Well, my question is… will you bear my child?'

Immediately after he said this, his head went crashing straight down into the desk. Kagome blinked in surprise. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and sleek black hair which was tied into a loose ponytail down her back was standing over Miroku, her eyes glinting evilly.

'Why you stupid lecher! I'll teach you to flirt with other girls, you two-timing piece of shit!'

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as the brown-haired girl kicked Miroku all the way across the classroom. Finally recovering from her violent attack on Miroku, the girl stood up straight, came over and shook Kagome's hand.

'Hi! I'm Sango, nice to meet you! Welcome to Shikon High!'

Kagome smiled a rare smile, taking the outstretched hand.

'Nice! I'm Kagome, nice to meet you too!'

Sango walked back to her seat, happy to have made a new friend. Meanwhile, Kaede pointed at another hand.

'Yes, Kouga?'

Another male teen with long black hair tied in a high ponytail smirked. His blue eyes stared at her as he asked

"Hey, can I have your phone number?"

Kagome stared at him. Unnerved, Kouda averted his eyes, finding the desk in front of him extremely fascinating. Observing this, Kaede hurriedly told Kagome where to sit.

"Kagome, your seat is the empty one next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, raise your hand."

Immediately, the girls in the class retaliated.

"That's not fair! She just came to this school!"

"Inuyasha, sweetie, don't worry! I won't let her touch you!"

Kagome looked where a hand shot lazily into the air. She looked to see what his face looked like, and saw the most gorgeous teen she had seen. His golden eyes flickered with annoyance, as he no longer had a desk to himself. His silver hair cascaded down the seat, almost in a never-ending river. Analysing him, Kagome saw that he had a blood red shirt with a black dragon on it, symbolising that he was the leader of the Blood Dragons, the most feared gang in Tokyo.

Walking to her seat, Kagome heard whispers and giggles from the girls. Ignoring it, Kagome walked past one seat, only to hear a girl speak.

"Oh my god, what's with your clothes? You look like a total slut!"

Turning around, Kagome spotted the person who had said this. A young teen stood forward. Analysing her, Kagome snorted.

"Hey bitch! Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

Laughter emitted from the rest of the class, while the girl turned red from anger.

"No one talks to me, Kikyo Shinidama like that!"

Striding over, Kikyo stood above Kagome, who didn't blink an eye. She knew that Kikyo was only taller than her because she had about 13 centimetres of high-heel on.

Shaking with rage, Kikyo slapped Kagome. Murmurs from the girls could be heard out of sympathy for Kagome, while most of the boys roared in rage. Kikyo tossed her hair and smiled. She could see Kagome shaking.

Kagome had her head down, but the whole class could see her shaking. After a while, the whole class could see – Kagome was shaking from laughter.

Kikyo turned around. Walking back to her seat, Kikyo stopped dead at the sounds of Kagome's voice.

"Yo whore, or whoever you are, come back here!"

Kikyo batted her eyelids at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Make me!"

"You asked for it."

Kagome calmly walked over in front of Kikyo, and made sure Kikyo was looking at her. Kikyo sneered at Kagome. What could a newbie like her do to the most popular girl in school? Nothing. Well, that's what Kikyo thought.

Kagome landed a lightning punch, right onto Kikyo's nose. Screaming, Kikyo toppled over. Taking this opportunity, Kagome kicked and scratched at Kikyo's body like a wild animal. After 2 minutes of thrashing, Kagome was held back by Sango, while Kikyo lay on the floor.

Breathing lightly, Kagome returned to her seat. Inuyasha stared at her in awe. This beautiful new girl had just gained the title of most prettiest and popular girl in the school in the space of a few minutes! Now THAT was amazing. Getting stared at by Inuyasha non stop, Kagome turned around to face him.

"Do you mind? Personal privacy please?"

When Inuyasha failed to answer, Kagome leant over and screamed right in his ear,

"ANSWER ME, ASSHOLE!"

Jerking back to earth, Inuyasha nearly toppled off his seat.

"WHAT, BITCH!"

"THERES A THING CALLED PERSONAL FUCKING PRIVACY!"

"WHATEVER, BITCH!"

"I HAVE A NAME, KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed and looked out the window, while Kagome angrily sat next to him. Paying no attention to the things they were learning, Inuyasha and Kagome sat through the lesson in silence, both wrapped in their own thoughts. Gradually, due to the heat, Kagome's eyes shut, and soon after she started sleeping.

_A five year old girl ran through the woods, picking flowers and happily singing to herself. It was her birthday, and her mother had told her to pick flowers to decorate the table. Gradually filling up her little basket, Kagome ran the whole way back home to show her mother the flowers. Barging open the door, Kagome shrieked to her mother. After many attempts, Kagome got fed up with shrieking and started searching for her mother. Going into her bedroom, Kagome saw dark red splotches of paint everywhere. Lying on top of the paint, her mother was lying on the floor, sleeping. Running over to her, Kagome shook her mother, trying to wake her up._

"_Mummy, wake up!"_

"_She won't wake up, I'm telling you that!"_

_Hearing a cold voice from behind her, Kagome turned around quizzically to face the mysterious person. _

"_Hello, my name is Naraku. Your mother is asleep, and she will be for the next few years."_

_Kagome cocked her head to the side. _

"_Hey, that's mummy's kitchen knife! Give it back to her!"_

_Naraku smirked, and laughed aloud._

"_I'll put it back if you say goodnight to mommy first!"_

"_Fine!"_

_Kagome turned back to her mother._

"_Goodnight, mo-"_

_Kagome fell towards the ground, unconscious. Naraku, holding a bat in both hands, signalled for two people hiding behind him to clear up the remains of Kagome's mother. Dropping the bat, Naraku picked the fragile body of Kagome, and shut the door behind him._

Kagome woke up, sweating heavily, Sitting upright in her chair, Kagome reassured herself that it was just a dream. Inquisitively looking at Kagome, Inuyasha asked,

"Oi wench, what's wrong?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha with such a venom so that Inuyasha cowered and shrank back into his seat, muttering,

"Just asking, what's wrong with you?"

Kagome slammed her hands on the table, disrupting the whole lesson, catching the look of everyone.

"It's none of your goddamn business, now leave me alone!"

"Fine, wench!"

Kagome resisted the urge to punch Inuyasha in the face, and tried to concentrate on the lesson. After a while, Kagome was back to normal, flipping off Kikyo, who was still glaring at her in hatred, and laughing with Sango at Kikyo's annoyance. The rest of the lesson passed lazily, and Kagome was relieved when the bell finally rang.

Walking with Sango to eat under a large tree, Kagome received many stares from males. Glaring at them, the two finally reached their destination, and Sango introduced her to everyone.

"Hey guys, this is Kagome! She transferred here today!"

A boy with red hair and green eyes bounced up to her.

"Hi! My name's Shippo, and this is my girlfriend Kirara!"

Looking at the shy girl next to him, Kagome laughed and shook hands with Shippo. Next to him, a hyper-active girl was talking non-stop to a Inuyasha look-alike who had a pissed off expression on his face. Stopping the conversation for a moment, the girl shook hands rapidly with Kagome, saying,

"Hi! My name's Rin, and this is Sesshoumaru! We're going out, and he's Inuyasha's brother! Nice to meet you, you're going to love it here!"

She said this all very fast.

After Kagome had broken down her speech to the point of understanding it, Kagome shook hands with Rin and Sesshoumaru. Finally meeting everyone, they all sat down and started eating lunch and talking with each other.

When the bell rang, Kagome and Sango walked lazily to their next period, Maths. Sitting next to each other, the two conversed until the teacher walked in.

Halfway during maths, a teen with short black hair burst into the classroom, screaming. Startled, the whole class ran to help her, only to make her hyperventilate even more. Alarmed, the teacher ran to get a glass of water to calm her down. Meanwhile, Sango was trying to get a word put of the terrified student. Stuttering on her words, the girl screamed over and over again. Finally losing patience, Kagome walked up to her and slapped her across the face, shouting,

"Listen, screaming's going to get us nowhere! Hurry up and tell us what happened!"

The girl burst into to tears. Sobbing, she managed to choke out,

"It's Koharu! She's… dead!"


	2. But Why?

Thank you soo much for your reviews. I know I haven't updated this story for…uh… a year and a half… but I just got a recent review, and it inspired me to write the next chapter! I promise that I'll write them faster from now.

Please enjoy! And remember, please review.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Inuyasha. Not a bit.

Now onto the story.

* * *

"Koharu, Mizaki. 16, dead from stabbing. Living by herself currently, both parents are overseas."

"Suicide." The last word hollowly echoed in the silent office. The policeman slammed the report on the table, angrily searching the office, as if looking for some clue. Inuyasha sat on the seat, his expression a mixture of shock and disbelief. Kagome stood behind him, no expression evident on her face.

"Any clues to why she killed herself?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha visibly flinched. Kagome scoffed at him.

"You're pathetic. She's dead. Get over it."

Kagome's blunt words stunned both Inuyasha and the policeman, who sat at his desk, mouth hanging open. Kagome turned her piercing gaze on him.

"Well?!" She snapped. The policeman snapped out of his initial shock, regained his composure and shuffled through his files importantly.

"Unfortunately, no. Her friends say that she was a perfectly normal teen. No signs of depression at all." The policeman's eyebrows furrowed, looking up at Kagome. "That's what's so strange. Why did she commit suicide if she was perfectly normal?"

Kagome nodded, as if in agreement. "Any other information?"

The policeman hesitated. Wilting under Kagome's burning stare, he nodded his head.

"There was a… message. Written next to her body." The policeman said, avoiding eye contact. He fidgeted some more with the pile of notes on his desk, then hesitantly withdrew a photograph. "The message was written with the same pen in her hand."

Inuyasha was first to snatch the picture. He soon thrust it towards Kagome, looking away, as if disgusted. Kagome stared at the picture, her eyes widening.

Koharu was sprawled on the floor. Her unseeing eyes stared at the camera mouth slightly open. A silver knife, coated in metallic blood was embedded in her chest, one limp hand holding a black marker. As told, a message was scrawled next to her.

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault. __ "I'm sorry. It's my fault.__ "I'm sorry. It's my fault."_

The horrifying message was scribbled countless times, continuing out of the picture. Kagome was struck dumb. She carefully placed the picture back on the desk, not once taking her eyes off it.

"Have you informed her parents?" The policeman nodded, his expression turning graver.

"They're coming back as soon as possible."

A dull silence followed, until the policeman cleared his throat, turning the attention back on himself. "You two should go now. It's almost dark." Inuyasha nodded, stood up and turned towards the door. Kagome hesitated, still standing uncertainly in the office. The policeman looked at her quizzically.

"Miss…?" He asked.

Kagome opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She turned to leave, but at the last second turned around.

"Sir, can I have that photo of Koharu?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

The policeman looked surprised, but held the photograph over to Kagome. "Sure. I have a spare." He said. Kagome walked over to take the picture, muttering a quiet 'thank-you'. She then turned to leave. The two silently left, the only sound from either of them being a quiet tapping of shoes along the corridor.

Once they had reached outside, Inuyasha flopped down onto the ground, and let out a slow breath.

"Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ." He swore, and ran a hand through his hair. Kagome looked at him.

"I thought you would be used to death. You're the leader of the most feared gang, for Christ-sakes."

"True, but it's not like we actually beat people up enough to _kill _them." He retorted. Kagome seemed to accept this response as passable. She then released her own feelings, her heart still hammering. She shuddered.

"Poor Koharu. I wonder what got into her…" She trailed off. Inuyasha looked up in surprise.

"Holy shit. You actually have feelings? What was all that bullshit in the office about, then? You sounded like you didn't care."

Kagome threw a glare in his direction. "Of course I have feelings. I only let them show with friends, though. I've learnt that the only way to let anyone actually get to you is by showing emotion." She answered.

"So you're not some freak ice-queen then?" Inuyasha said, sounding generally surprised. Kagome sighed.

"No. No I'm not."

Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds, and then gradually picked himself off the ground.

"Come on, you need to get home. I'll walk you."

Kagome flashed a rare smile at him. "Alright, I'll take that offer." She said, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"Oh wow, I thought I was gonna get my ass kicked." He teased. Kagome mock-glared at him.

"Shut up. Hurry up before I leave you behind." She said, already starting to leave. Inuyasha hurriedly caught up to her.

"Whoa, who died and made you boss?" He grumbled. Kagome smiled.

"I did. Shut up and walk."

With that, the two set off in the direction of Kagome's house.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha gratefully, as they reached her front door. Inuyasha grinned cockily.

"Anytime. I would never turn you down." He added with a wink. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I think you misunderstand, I'm merely surprised that someone with an ego and a libido the size of Jupiter can manage to walk me home, without thinking about sex."

Inuyasha scowled, and raised his hands in defence. "Hey, I'm no womanizer. It's not like I fuck anyone on the street.

_Sure __sure_Thought Kagome to herself, but she decided to play along with it. "Oh?" Kagome said once again, this time leaning close to Inuyasha. She slid one finger over his face, lingering at his lips for a few moments. Inuyasha, seemingly lost for words, stared at her while she continued to speak.

"I was under the impression that you liked girls drooling all over you." She said as she started to trace the muscles on his chest. "Don't you?" She added huskily, as Inuyasha looked at her, with a hungry look forming in his eyes, his breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"But then again, you've got Kikyo for that." She said abruptly, and turned to open the door. Once it swung inwards, Kagome turned around and grinned at the expression on Inuyasha's face.

"See you tomorrow. Oh, why don't you bring a condom? I'm sure Kikyo you appreciate it."

With a laugh, Kagome shut the door in Inuyasha's face, leaving a stunned hanyou behind. Inuyasha stared at the door for a few seconds, before his face broke into a grin.

"Fucking tease." He muttered to himself as he turned to leave.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she kicked off her boots. Sana poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Brilliant! We can start to eat now." She said as she returned to the kitchen. Kagome threw down her school belongings, and walked to the dining table, where Souta sat, cross legged on his seat, grinning like a madman.

"Who was that boy you were with, Kags?" He jeered. Kagome simply glared at him, and sat down. Souta, encouraged by the fact that it irritated her, tried again.

"Ooh… is he your **BOYFRIEND?**" He mocked, pretending to swoon in the air, clutching his heart. Kagome shot him another death stare and flipped him off, saying "Don't. That's just embarrassing." Not ready to give up, her irritating younger brother took another swipe.

"Don't get all defensive just because you haven't screwed him yet…"

**BANG. **

When Sana came in to serve dinner, she found an unconscious Souta, with a really, REALLY pissed off Kagome.

* * *

"Son of a bitch…" Kagome muttered as she slammed her bedroom door shut. Flopping onto her bed, the irritated theen continued to rave on.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill…" the rest of the sentence lay unfinished, as the events of the day hit Kagome with a mental blow.

Koharu was_ dead_. Kagome didn't even know the girl, but the shock of suicide still got to her. Why had she stabbed herself? _Why didn't she want to live anymore?_

Kagome stared at the celing, brows furrowed. The more she thought about it, the stranger it seemed. The policeman had stated that Koharu had been perfectly normal. So why did she die, so suddenly?

With a jolt, Kagome remembered that she still had the photograph in her pocket. She immediately pulled it out. It caused her no pleasure to see the corpse again, but something about the picture was strange, out of the ordinary.

Kagome gave up staring after scrutinising the picture for half an hour, before deciding that she couldn't see anything weird. She flicked the photo over onto her desk, where it landed, facing up, with a light 'tap'.

Kagome wasn't friends with Koharu. As a matter of fact, Kagome didn't even _know_ Koharu. The only picture she had seen of Koharu was the one on her desk, the one of her _dead_. Even though she had no connection whatsoever to the death, and it was really none of her business, a little voice inside Kagome 's head tugged at her, screaming for her to find out more. Eventually, the voice won.

Kagome would do some research tomorrow. Research based on the death of Koharu Mizaki, and the reason why she killed herself.

Her first witness? The girl who had interrupted Kagome's class today, the one who informed them of Koharu's death. Kagome remembered her name.

Yura. Yura Saeki.


End file.
